


Sleep Study

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [23]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body, puzzlejune2019, puzzlepajamas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Atem has alot to get used to now that he's alive again- and in his own body for that matterWhen he forgets to buy pajamas he starts getting advice on some alternative methods of sleepwear... They don't work out very well





	Sleep Study

**Author's Note:**

> For "Pajamas" for Puzzle June <3

Today had been long

Not that Yugi minded

It was a good kind of long

Day two of Atem being back in the living world, and Yugi felt like he was going to absolutely _burst_ into a flurry of butterflies and humming birds from the happiness of it all

They had spent the day shopping so that Atem would have essentials like clothes and toiletries and the like, they even made a special effort to get him some foods more native to Egypt so that he would feel more comfortable- even though he _insisted_ that wouldn't be an issue ~~and then promptly gagged when they passed by a counter selling fish~~

Yugi had never realized just how much effort would go into that, it didn't sound like alot when he summarized it, but having to get Atem a _full_ wardrobe right down to shoes and underwear, plus everything from his own toothbrush, to his own shampoo- again, he had insisted against it, but Yugi was persistent that he have what appealed to _him_ and didn't just keep copying everything Yugi had, Atem deserved to be an individual dammit!- and soap, and then ofcourse the few bits of extras they had picked up along the way like make up, jewlry, and perfume...

He had to get a wallet and a phone- on Yugi's insistence, despite Atem protesting that he didn't need one- and then getting things set up thanks to Kaiba- everything from personal documents needing to be forged to setting up Atem's new phone ~~and putting a tracker on it, just... just in case he got lost somewhere..~~ and explaining to Atem how to use the bank account Kaiba had been nice enough to set up for him....

Yugi was so exhausted that he could barely stay standing long enough to get his pajamas on, he didn't know how Atem was even still alive, this trip could have been enough to send him right back to the afterlife from exhaustion

But to his credit he seemed fine

Unlike Yugi and the others, who found things like choosing toothpaste and hair products tedious, to Atem it had been an exciting adventure

He had actually wanted to go immediately to have his ears peirced, since this body was "brand spankin' new"- as Joey had described it- and lacked all modification Atem had had in his former life- scars and peircings included- but Yugi had gently begged him away from it for the sake of conserving time

He had promised they'd go later

Yugi wasn't sure if he had the stomach to watch though

Anyone causing Atem pain- even if it was just a little ear peircing, that he himself wanted- made him feel sick to his stomach just to imagine...

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he finally finished buttoning his shirt and crashed down on the bed

"Atem? .. Other Me...? Where re you?"

Dear gods had he wandered off and gotten lost already? It was only the second ni-

"I'm here Partner," Atem chirped, poking his head in the door, a bit of a flush to his face

"I was just ah... giving you some privacy,"

Oh... that was so sweet

Yugi smiled peacefully, reaching out for him to gesture him to come inside and join him in bed

"Oh sweetheart, you don't have to do that, I think it's safe to say we uh... know plenty about eachother as it is,"

Atem's face lit up with a bit of happiness, and he eagerly stepped into Yugi's room once more.... still fully dressed

"Oh.. Atem, where are your PJs?"

.. Wait...

"Oh no... we forgot to buy them didn't we?"

Well, in all fairness, with the massive list they had already, they were bound to forget _something_

"Yes... but that's alright, I can sleep in this,"

"Leather pants and a tank top? No, you'll be uncomfortable, just borrow some of mine," Yugi insisted, getting out of bed and heading over to his dresser, jerking open his top drawer and..... finding _himself_ fresh out of pajamas as well

...

Were they really all in the laundry?

Sure things had been a little chaotic with Atem's recent return and laundry hadn't been done in a few days but....

_Shit_

"It's really alright Yugi,"

"No it isn't," Yugi mumbled back, pouting sadly

Damn... he had really been trying hard to make Atem's first night here perfect too....

"I suppose you can just ... sleep in your underwear? People do that all the time,"

The night before had been a bit of a different story, he had arrived in his shendyt and had stayed with Kaiba, as per the CEO's insistence on giving him a full examination to make sure that all was well, so they hadn't really had to worry about it then

But now...

"That won't be a problem," Atem promised with a smile, his expression all flowery and sweet as he started to undress

Yugi nodded slowly, but made a mental note that they would have to go shopping tommorrow morning

_Again_

Sighing quietly to himself, he headed back to bed, watching with a bit of a blush as Atem eagerly followed, now in nothing but a pair of black boxers, and slid into bed with him, snuggling up close

...

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all

 

~+~

 

It was a terrible thing, as it turns out

Atem was cold- _constantly_ cold- during the night and kept snuggling closer to Yugi for warmth, practically octopusing himself to the slightly smaller man, wich would have already been a little hard to deal with, but with the fact that he evidently retained no body heat and was rubbing himself against Yugi all the time......

Well, just because the two of them were a couple now, that didn't mean that Yugi was automatically ready to jump right into what happened when the love of his life rubbed his almost naked body all over the King Of Games, ok?

Yugi had resolved to buy pajamas for Atem right away that morning, but had been called on by his grandfather to help out in the game shop due to the release of a new line of cards that was coming in, and the store had been so flooded that by the time things died down and they closed for the evening, Yugi was far too exhausted to possibly go shopping, and even Atem- who had come to help as well- seemed worn out

But he couldn't let this "underwear" thing happen a second night in a row, he had barely slept last night!

"Um, Atem, have you considered what you're going to sleep in tonight?" Yugi asked a bit reluctantly, somewhat fearing the answer

"Yes, Joey said he sleeps in sweat pants, so that's what I shall do as well,"

Oh, well he supposed that was actually a pretty good alternative

A t-shirt and sweat pants really wasn't that different from actual pajamas

"Ok," Yugi hummed softly, settling in on the couch next to his lover

There was just one little problem.....

"Atem are you wearing underwear?"

Evidently, when Atem had said he was going to wear "sweat pants", he meant he was going to wear _only_ sweat pants and nothing else

.....

TLDR: He was trying to kill Yugi, apparently

"No? Joey said he sleeps like this,"

Dammit Joey.....

 

~+~

 

Yeah, that really hadn't worked out either

Atem was _still_ cold and now Yugi had the added "benefit" of being hyper-aware of the fact that everytime Atem moved, every moment that he spent snuggling with him, every little wiggle, caused ... _friction_.....

Gods he hadn't slept at all....

Today though, today would be different

Today he was going to get Atem some pajamas dammit

....

Well, that was the intention anyway

But things didn't _quite_ work out that way

He had gotten side-tracked on their way to the store by a gaming tournament a local bookstore- why a _bookstore_ was having this tournament and not a card shop was kind of beyond him but you know- and they had asked him to help them as an announcer and ... well, between Atem's encouragements and Yugi's natural inability to tell people "no"....

By the time the tournament was over it was past dinner and neither of them felt like shopping anymore

Thus passes by another pajama-less night on Atem's part

This time, Atem had decided to try something different from sweatpants- evidently he hadn't been such a fan of the commando feeling himself, much to Yugi's releif

... Unfortunately for Yugi, however, that didn't end up being quite as much of a releif as he had originally assumed, because when he walked into his bedroom that night-

"What are you wearing!?"

Black lacy lingerie, evidently

"Mai said this is the sort of thing she sleeps in,"

Wow, that's not a mental image he needs...

"So somehow we forgot to buy you pajamas, but you found the where-with-all to buy _that_?"

How had that happened?

He couldn't even remember going into a lingerie store!

"Mai took me into a store when you and Kaiba were arguing about my 'pedigree',"

.... So many questions......

Yugi was going to start with- "Why are you calling it a pedigree?"

"That's what Joey called it, he said that you were arguing about it, as though I were a 'show-dog',"

Sometimes, not often, but every now and then.......

Yugi really just wanted to murder his freinds

Pinching the bridge of his nose irritably, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes

Why was his life like this...?

"Atem you aren't going to be comfortable in that," he finally decided to say

"You've been freezing cold the last two nights and you'll be even colder in that than you have been in anything else,"

Atem frowned a little, but Yugi could already see the chillbumps rising on his skin and quietly presumed that he felt just as cold as he looked

"Yes... you're right...." he mumbled quietly, hanging his head sadly and fidgeting on the bed, much to Yugi's slight amusement

"Ok, I _swear_ , we'll get you some pajamas tommorrow, but for tonight, just borrow some of my PJs ok? My mom did the laundry wile we were out, so I should have more than just one set by now,"

Atem gave a tiny smile, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously and nodding

"Yeah, this um... this _is_ a bit uncomfortable," he confirmed shyly, his face a little red as he moved to check the dresser as instructed

It only took him a single glance to decide what he wanted, immediately reaching in and grabbing the pair of star-print pajamas that laid on top

"You like those huh?" Yugi laughed playfully, receiving a delighted nod in response

"Then consider them your's,"

"O-Oh I don't want to keep them forever-"

"No but... whenever you need to borrow them, they're your's,"

Atem smiled shyly, leaning down and kissing Yugi's cheek as he started to put the pajamas on over the lingerie, much to Yugi's surprise

"Um... Atem...?"

"Hm?"

Yugi paused, lips pursed, and chuckled softly

"Why don't you take the lingerie _off_ before putting those on hm? I think you'd feel more comfortable in regular underwear, atleast when you're wearing clothes over it,"

Oh well, they'd figure things out over time, he was sure

They had all the time in the world to learn now, to decide on what they liked, what they preferred....

Just thinking about the lifetime he had ahead of him with Atem now was enough to make him feel like _swooning_

"Hm? Aibou? You're smiling," Atem pointed out with a playfull grin of his own

"So I am," Yugi nodded as he watched his lover finish buttoning his pajama shirt

"I'm happy, how could I not be? I'm with you," Atem's face flushed a little, but otherwise he beamed, striding closer and giving his lover a happy kiss

He felt the same way

 

~+~

 

That night was the first night since being back in the land of the living wherein Atem really, truly, slept well

He had nothing to keep him up

There was nothing making him uncomfortable

He was just happy and at peace, and slept till the late morning

When they finally did go shopping for pajamas that afternoon, he bought a pair of star-printed ones, perfectly matching the ones that Yugi had

They were already his favorite


End file.
